Saeko Kotou
Saeko Kotou was a formal student at West Genetics who transferred to East Genetics. Background Saekou once attended West Genetics, but she transferred to East Genetics because she could not defeat her rival Mi-Ryung Baek, in part due to her lack of motivation. Appearance Saeko has most of her black hair swept around to the back in a clip save for bangs at the front along with a sweeping side fringe. She seems to of average height for a Pandora but is taller than Mi-Ryung Baek. She has only been seen wearing the standard Genetics uniform. Personality Saeko is a prideful Pandora and loves being one. In this pride, she quickly becomes resentful and angry toward others for who do not directly acknowledge her talent, particularly Yu-Mi Kim. She yearns to defeat Mi-Ryung Beak in recompense for her own loss. During her time at West Genetics, she was lazy and lacked the proper motivation to reach the top of her class. However, after her defeat she gained a new drive and determination to prove herself, based upon her dislike of Mi-Ryung and her anger over Yu-Mi's favoritism of the other Pandora. As she wanted to prove she was the strongest, she began to train tirelessly to become the top ranked junior of East Genetics so that she could return and challenge Mi-Ryung to prove who was truly superior. Saeko hates her combat role of Decoy, believing it to be lesser than the roll of Striker or Finisher, which is held by Yu-Mi and Mi-Ryung. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc Saeko is first seen gleefully tormenting her old rival, Mi-Ryung, over being disqualified for the elite Numbers unit due to Kazuha Aoi's political connections. Saeko's antagonistic behavior rapidly provoked Mi-Ryung after she insulted Yu-Mi, which led Mi-Ryung to insult East Genetics just as Saeko insulted West Genetics. With tempers flaring, Saeko tried to engage Mi-Ryung on the spot, only for the calmer girl to suggest they meet and settle their differences at a different time. When the time came, the two came to the hanger where a prototype Nova dummy was being held. With an exchange of insults, the two prepared to duel, only to interrupted by Yu-Mi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Kazuha Aoi. Saeko angrily accused her rival of setting the situation up to get out of the duel, and upon questioning, declared that her defeat in their last match was due to Yu-Mi's meddling. An incredulous Yu-Mi decided to allow the two to settle things. Initially, Saeko had the upper hand due to her speed. However, her overconfidence in her power allowed Mi-Ryung to trap her by taking one of her attacks head on. With a grip on Saeko's leg, Mi-Ryung smashed the other Pandora into the walls until she collapsed under the damage. Saeko managed to get back to her feet when Mi-Ryung thought she was defeated, and hurled her Volt Weapon at her opponent. The weapon smashed through the control room, and awakened the Type-F replica. With a new threat at hand, Yu-Mi swiftly took charge of the situation, and ordered Saeko to serve as a Decoy. Saeko was enraged, and tried to attack the Type-F head on, only to be swatted aside and barraged by bladed missiles, which Yu-Mi intercepted for her. Yu-Mi, injured and tired of Saeko's irrational behavior and attitude, told her that her role of Decoy was because her speed, and that Saeko was actually sabotaging her own team by her actions. When Yu-Mi collapsed from her wounds, Mi-Ryung performed her own head-on charge, which led to her being knocked back by the training dummy. The dummy was out of ammo for its ranged attack, but tried to smash the down Pandora with one of its' wings. Saeko intercepted the attack, declaring her pride and her love of being a Pandora. Mi-Ryung, over her rival's objections, joined Saeko in trying to hold back the robot. When both Pandora were at their limit, Kazuha Aoi assaulted the Type-F with her Blood Strike attack and ended the battle, shocking Saeko. Saeko and Mi-Ryung resolved their differences in the wake of the battle, and Saeko bought the recovering Yu-Mi flowers, as well as a promise to yell at her later. Abilities *Slacking off on her training at West Genetics, after transferring to the east Saeko rose though the ranks, to become Number 1 in her class, and being regarded as the strongest East Genetics student of her day. This is verified by Yu-Mi Kim, who stated that she is a splendid Pandora. Notably, she was able to engage Mi-Ryung, the Number 1 member of her class at West Genetics, and fight her to a draw. *Saeko's Volt Weapon is long handed axe which she wields in deadly slicing attacks, and she is willing to hurl the weapon at her enemies as an improvised range attack. *She also has quite a lot of resilience. After been smashed against the wall and floor by Mi-Ryung Baek she was able to get back up and fight. *In Nova combat she is a Decoy because she was one of the fastest Pandora before the development of High End Skills. Relationships Friends/Allies Mi-Ryung Baek Saeko held a great deal of anger at Mi-Ryung, for defeating her in a previous battle. This rage motivated Saeko to train herself to exhaustion in order to defeat Mi-Ryung, and become the top of her class in the process. Ultimately, they reconciled to a degree over their mutual love of being a Pandora. Yu-Mi Kim Yu-Mi and Saeko had a poor relationship before the events with the Type-F training dummy, due to Yu-Mi's favoring of Mi-Ryung. Although Yu-Mi respected Saeko for her own skills, the elder Pandora was often annoyed at Saeko's reckless attitude and her not understanding why she was assigned to be a Decoy in battle. Like with Mi-Ryung, Saeko reconciled with Yu-Mi after the events with the Nova training dummy. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female